


Kissyface

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Ton presses his lips to the end of Face's scar over his left eye, wet and messy and loud. Then again, a little further down the jagged line of flesh.





	Kissyface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarus/gifts).



Face is looking in the mirror, and it's not vanity. He's frowning, and Ton doesn't have to have a better view than from the bed across the room to know he's staring at the scar.

“Stop brooding so loudly and get over here,” Ton calls, patting the covers invitingly.

Face tears his eyes away from his own image and approaches, seemingly without thinking about it. “You need something?”

Ton rolls his eyes and tugs him down onto the bed, pressing him onto his back and straddling his hips as he leans in for a kiss – but not on the mouth. Ton presses his lips to the end of Face's scar over his left eye, wet and messy and loud. Then again, a little further down the jagged line of flesh.

“ _Ton_ ,” Face cries, laughter in his voice now as he squirms beneath him. “Stop it.”

“Make me,” Ton challenges, dropping another kiss right where the scar crosses Face's nose.

Face chuckles, gradually going still under him as his hands come to rest at Ton's hips. “You're being ridiculous.”

Ton hums agreement, continuing his mission unabated, a string of sloppy kisses all the way to the other end of his boyfriend's scar. When he's finished, he pulls back, satisfied with with his work, and finally presses a kiss to Face's lips. “You're too damn pretty even with your face like this, you know that? Imagine how wild the girls would go if you made a comeback in the holos.”

Face snorts and pries Ton back far enough to catch his eye. “Too bad I'm already taken.”

Ton shrugs, mock-casual. “I might be convinced to share.”

“I might not be.” Face surges up, kisses him again, one hand playing with the ends of his hair. “Anyway, who else would want to deal with this?” He gestures vaguely at his face.

“Shut up,” Ton says succinctly. “You have a nice face, Face.”

Face raises an eyebrow. “Are you serious? How long have you been waiting to say that?”

Ton can't hold back a grin. “Roughly since the day I found out who you were.”

“I don't know why I put up with you,” Face says with a laugh.

There's this little blush on his face, though, that Ton finds absolutely fascinating, and he stares at it for a few moments before finally lowering himself, resting against Face's chest. “Because we're made for each other,” he mutters.

“When did you become such a sap?”

“Tell anyone, I'll kill you, and no one will ever find the body.”

Face wraps his arms around him and kisses his head. “Noted, love.”


End file.
